Never In Your Wildest Dreams
by babykelyse
Summary: Two-shot. "She's our missing link, I know it. When I touched her, I felt the same spark that I feel with you." Prequel to 'Love's Swift Bonds'. D/G/B
1. Part One

Never In Your Wildest Dreams

By: babykelyse

A/N: You requested it, and here it is! The much wanted 'prequel' to Love's Swift Bonds. ) I'm so sorry it's extremely late in coming, but school has been a freaking bitch and I **finally** got a weekend where I didn't have to study, ready, or do homework. College sucks, but I'm 2 semesters shy from graduating so I'm sucking it up. Lol Anyhow, this one is going to be pretty long, so I hope you'll read through the whole thing. Also, since LSB was pretty much entirely in Ginny's point of view, I decided to put this one mostly in Draco's and Blaise's point of view, with Ginny's thrown in as well. It'll just switch back and forth, so it shouldn't be too confusing. So, this author's note has gone on **way** too long, and I'm just going to…shut-up. ) Enjoy! **P.S.** – I'm splitting this into two parts, because while I was writing, I just couldn't seem to stop (it demanded to be written, I swear lol) so it's much, much longer than I intended it to be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and my dirty thoughts on Blaise and Draco…which I am not willing to share ;)

**WARNING** – This little piece contains mature, adult situations, including **slash**! If that's not your cup of tea…leave now. But if you're a perv, like me, read on! Lol You've been warned.

Part One

Draco Malfoy had always known the exact day he'd fallen in love with his best friend. They'd known each other since they were small children, and each time he set his eyes on the darker haired boy, Draco's heart felt as if it were competing in a race. They were inseparable as children and this trend carried on into their years at Hogwarts. Draco began realizing what he felt for his friend went beyond friendship when he accidentally stumbled upon Blaise just coming out of the shower. Water rolled down lightly bronzed skin, disappearing to the secrets the barely held together towel concealed. Draco had been unaware of his lustful staring until deep laughter reached his ears.

Much to his embarrassment, Draco felt his cheeks heat up, and he stumbled out of the room, mumbling an incoherent apology to his friend. The dungeons were normally near freezing however all Draco felt that night was heat throughout his entire body. He couldn't get the image of a nearly naked Blaise Zabini out of his head, and as a result began avoiding the boy at all costs. He would rise much earlier than any of the Slytherins, be dressed and eating breakfast by the time they came strolling into the Dining Hall. He'd give them all about ten minutes of their usual banter before rising quickly, mumbling some excuse about having to meet Snape. In his haste, he'd always miss the hurt look that ghosted across Blaise's features, the midnight blue eyes drowning in misery.

This trend had gone on for several weeks, until Blaise finally cornered Draco when he snuck in, well past curfew. Draco had been quietly putting his things away, careful not to make the smallest of sounds in case he woke Blaise. He felt his heart leap into his throat when a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder, though he made no outward motion of being startled. Malfoys were never startled…or so his father always taught him. He felt his entire body tense up when he felt the hand turn him around, and he felt his heart break at the misery in the eyes he'd come to love so much.

"What have I done, Dray?"

Draco felt himself frown at the soft question. Blaise had done _nothing_, but Draco just couldn't seem to get the words out. Unable to look at Blaise any longer, Draco pushed out of Blaise's embrace, this time catching the destroyed look in the boy's eyes. If it were possible, Draco felt even worse for having any part of making Blaise look that way.

"I see. I guess I'll find somewhere else to live since you can no longer seem to tolerate my presence," Blaise managed to choke out, feeling as if he were drowning in misery.

"Blaise, no. It's not you. You haven't done anything, I promise," Draco pleaded with his friend. He rushed over to his friend, taking the slightly taller boy by the arms and looking him straight in the face. The midnight blue eyes, always full of mirth and liveliness, were now dull, filled with a disturbing emptiness. Draco desperately wanted to wipe that expression from Blaise's face forever.

"Why have you been avoiding me then? I thought we were friends, Dray!"

"We are friends, Blaise. I just…There have been some things that have been bothering me lately and I needed to be by myself for a while."

"What's had you so bothered that you pushed me out of your life? Do you know how that made me feel, Dray? I don't like it when you push me away from you."

"You wouldn't understand it. And I'm sorry for making you upset, I really am, but you can't help me with this."

A growl forced itself out of Blaise's throat, and before he had any time to react, the taller boy had Draco pinned against the wall. His treacherous body began reacting to the closeness of the body he'd been lusting after for so long and Draco's eyes closed in mortification, hoping that by sheer will, he could force himself to calm down.

"Why can't you understand, Dray? I don't want you to shut me out of any part of your life. If something is bothering you, tell me and I'll handle it. I'd do anything for you. Don't you understand that?"

"You're bothering me!"

Draco instantly regretted his outburst, the minute it came bursting forth. He could already see and feel Blaise closing off from him, and Draco was desperate for that not to happen. Before the taller boy turned away, Draco grabbed his arms, forcing Blaise to look at him.

"Why are you forcing me to stay here if I bother you so much?" Blaise's voice was flat, emotionless. Draco wanted to cry…and Malfoys did not cry.

"That came out wrong, mon ami," Draco said, desperate to have Blaise understand.

"How was it to be intended then?" Blaise spit out, nastily.

"I don't want you to hate me, Blaise."

"How could I?"

"Because I love you." Draco whispered, unable to meet Blaise's eyes.

"What has that got to do with me hating you, Dray? You're not making any sense, and you're confusing the fuck out of me."

"I'm sorry," Draco said in a small voice. Blaise instantly decided he didn't like that tone coming from his friend.

"Just make me understand why you've decided to put me out of your life, Draco. What have I done to lose your friendship?"

"I told you already…you haven't done anything, Blaise. It's _me_. You won't want my friendship anymore."

"Because you love me? Draco, I love you, too!"

"Not in the way that I love you!"

Blaise was taken aback at the loathing in Draco's tone. The platinum blonde stood before him devoid of the regality he so usually possessed. His hair was in disarray, his clothes crumpled from the day, but his eyes were what Blaise focused on. The held anger, confusion, sadness, but most of all…love. The type of love Blaise had only dreamed Draco would ever feel for him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off.

"I know you can never feel for me what I feel for you, but it's been so hard these few weeks keeping it to myself. I wouldn't even be bloody going through this if you weren't so…you! I can't help but be in love with you, Blaise, and it's tearing me apart."

Blaise rushed forward and cut off any other words Draco was going to say. All that mattered to him was that his feelings were reciprocated and his friend…his love didn't hate him. Blaise stared down at the clear grey eyes he'd been in love with for so long and did something he'd waited years for. Draco's lips were like plump clouds, and Blaise groaned at the feeling. He felt Draco stiffen before completely melting into his arms, and returning the kiss. The need for air was the only reason Blaise pulled away from Draco, but he kept their two bodies in contact, reveling the obvious state of arousal of his best friend.

"You're not playing games with me, are you Blaise?"

The uncertainty in Draco's voice was unfamiliar, and it had Blaise scrambling to reassure the blonde boy.

"I would never play games with you, Dray. I've been in love with you forever, and I'd only dreamed that you would ever feel the same for me."

"So we've wasted all this time, virtually walking on eggshells around each other for the same reason?" Draco suddenly burst out laughing, and Blaise followed, instantly finding the humor in their situation.

"I guess we aren't as bright as we claim to be in the matters of love, hm?"

"I guess not." Draco responded, softly. As if in a daze, he reached his hand up to cup Blaise's cheek, and he smiled when the other boy leaned into the contact. His other hand trailed up the body he'd lusted after, pausing to trace smooth skin. Blaise was having a similar experience with Draco's body, burying his fingers in the soft, platinum hair. Draco purred at the feeling, unconsciously grinding his hips into Blaise. He nearly screamed aloud in pleasure as Blaise's mouth attached itself to his pale throat, sucking and licking the soft flesh until he'd marked Draco as his.

At this moment, both Draco and Blaise were extremely grateful that their fathers had insisted on their sons having their own room apart from the other Slytherins. Though the Slytherins were known for their liaisons with both the opposite and same sex, neither Draco nor Blaise wanted to share this moment with any of their housemates. Blaise lifted his head, smiling in triumph at the clearly visible mark on Draco's neck. His smile quickly turned a moan of pleasure as Draco proceeded to return the favor. His hands reached down to cup the pert cheeks of Draco's arse, bringing their straining erections into closer contact.

"Keep that up and I'll be finished before we can even begin," Draco gasped out.

"We can't have that, can we?" Blaise brushed his hand over Draco's throbbing organ. He smiled darkly at the needy moan that escaped from those plump, pink lips. Smiling devilishly, Blaise began trailing kisses down Draco's face, pausing to rip apart the school shirt Draco still wore.

"Tell me again why we've waited so long to do this," Draco moaned. Blaise laughed, licking down the column of Draco's throat.

"I don't know why, but I plan on making up for lost time," Blaise said against the throat he was currently fascinated by. Draco moaned again in response, letting himself be taken away on waves of ecstasy. Blaise kissed his way down to the pale chest, pausing to nibble at the small pink nipples.

"I see someone likes this." He laughed when Draco grabbed hold of his head, pushing him closer.

"Mmm, just keep going," Draco rasped out, clearly enjoying himself.

"Of course, love."

Continuing his torture on the now reddened nipples, Blaise reached down and began unbuckling the belt that covered the treasure below. Once he'd taken care of the belt, Blaise skimmed his fingers over the straining length, his mouth watering in anticipation. He'd waited so long for this, but he wasn't going to rush through anything. He was going to savor this moment, lock it away in his memories forever.

Above him, Draco had his head thrown back, a light sheen of sweat now adorning his pale body. His mouth moved in unspoken words, reveling in the sensations Blaise was responsible for. His hands gripped the dark hair, moving in a light massaging motion, urging Blaise on. Blaise now had the dark trousers Draco wore opened, and he pushed them slowly down, eyeing the uncovered bulge hungrily. Draco stepped out of the pants, his heart beating erratically at what was to come. He nearly creamed himself when Blaise looked up at him from his position on the floor, the dark eyes filled with lust, love, and naughtiness.

Draco's eyes widened when Blaise began kissing down his stomach, biting every so often. He was surprised, and if possible, even more turned on when Blaise's teeth began inching his underwear down. His hands took over the task when Draco's erection sprang free, the tip an angry red color, leaking fluid profusely. Blaise grinned up at Draco, licking his lips in a lewd manner.

"Want me to take care of that, Dray?" Blaise asked, his fingers running down the veins that stood out against Draco's cock.

"Gods yes, Blaise. Please," he whimpered out. Blaise's tongue crept out, licking the tip lightly before retreating back, just as quick.

"I like you this way, Dray. Whimpering, hot…all for me," Blaise said, his tone darkly seductive. "You've no idea how much I've dreamed of seeing you this way, at my doing."

"Gods…Blaise, _please_," Draco begged, uncaring of how he sounded.

"I love it when you beg too, Dray," Blaise continued. He fisted Draco's cock, pumping it rapidly. He smiled at the whine he never knew Draco could produce.

"So gonna get you back for this, Blaise," Draco ground out.

"Mmm, I look forward to it, lover, but for now lets get you taken care of."

Blaise blew on the tip of Draco's cock, allowing himself a moment of pleasure at Draco's growl before he took it fully into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, bobbing his head slowly, drawing out the pleasure. Draco felt his legs weakening, and would have fallen had Blaise's arm not had a firm grip on his waist. Blaise's tongue swirled around the rigid piece, his hand pumping up and down. Draco's moans were needy and lustful, and his hands tightened in Blaise's silky hair, pushing him further down. Blaise hummed low in his throat, and his reward was a deep bellow of his name.

"I'm so close, Blaise. Gods…I love you so much."

Blaise's heart expanded at the heartfelt words, and he sped up, eager to taste Draco for the first time. He pulled back enough to suck eagerly at the tip of Draco's cock, lost in the taste and scent of his lover. His right hand moved up to cup the pale cheek of Draco's arse, and he squeezed the flesh, before moving towards the treasure he sought.

Draco's hole was hair-free, and Blaise hardened even more at the thought of being buried inside Draco. He ghosted his fingers across Draco's puckered entrance and applied the slightest pressure. Draco's fingers tightened in Blaise's hair, closing his eyes tightly.

"Blaise…fuck. I'm coming!"

Blaise moaned his approval, reluctantly removing his fingers from Draco's entrance, and resuming his hold on the narrow hips. Draco's high-pitched whine was accompanied with a surge of his hips, and Blaise took everything his love had to offer. Blaise kissed the spent organ softly before rising up to smile at Draco. The pale boy launched himself at Blaise, kissing him hard on the lips, not minding the taste on the plump lips.

"Fuck, Blaise. How the hell am I supposed to follow that?"

Blaise laughed, hugging Draco to him hard. "Anything you have to give will be just as pleasurable, Dray."

Draco smiled at him, taking Blaise's mouth again, pausing to nibble at the bruised lips. His nimble fingers ghosted over the buttons of Blaise's shirt, opting to draw out the revealing of Blaise's skin.

"You owe me a new shirt," Draco shot at Blaise, kissing down the tanned skin.

"I'll buy you a fucking store full of shirts, Dray. Just keep at what you're doing," Blaise gasped out. He was eager for what Draco had in store.

"We're going to do things a bit differently this time around, lover." Draco said with a smirk on his lips. "I want you in me."

"Dray…we don't have to do that just because I stuck a finger in your bum. You can just do the same thing I did to you."

"I am going to do the same thing, love. But I want you in me too. I quite enjoyed having your finger in me."

Blaise's response was lost in a groan when Draco attached himself to a cinnamon-colored nub, laving and nipping at it. Draco quickly divested Blaise's pants, eager to lay eyes on what had been rubbing so erotically against him. Draco was surprised at how quickly he came across flesh as he hurriedly pushed Blaise's pants off his hips. He looked up at the darker boy questioningly. Draco was surprised to see a slight blush grace Blaise's cheeks, having never known the boy to be embarrassed so easily.

"They're, ah, constricting when I put them on with my pants," Blaise explained, his expression mortified. "And stop smirking!"

Draco quickly attempted to wash the smirk from his face, failing horribly. He burst out laughing as the redness in Blaise's cheeks became even more obvious.

"I don't have a problem with it, Blaise. Just means easier access," he quipped before descending on the hardened length. Blaise groaned at the feeling of Draco's mouth, warm and wet on his member. Draco took his time, savoring the sounds coming from Blaise's mouth all while eagerly anticipating having Blaise inside him. He lapped at the tip of Blaise's straining length, enjoying the taste and smell of his lover. He took Blaise in to the hilt, humming low in his throat.

"Shit, Dray. That feels bloody good."

Draco smiled around his mouthful, gazing up at Blaise lustfully. Blaise nearly lost it then and there, but managed to fight down his orgasm. He buried his fingers in the locks of the platinum hair, massaging Draco's scalp, before pushing him back. At Draco's grumpy look, he managed a small laugh.

"I'm about ready to blow at any minute, Dray."

"We can't have that just yet," Draco responded, grumpiness fading. "Let's take this to the bed, love."

Blaise nodded, allowing the slightly shorter boy to lead him to his bed. He grunted when Draco pushed him down, the cool satin of the sheets beneath him doing nothing for his heated skin. Draco's wicked tongue trailed down his body, before descending back on his cock, bringing it fully back to its original hardness. Blaise moaned, eager to be buried inside Draco's beautiful body.

He pulled Draco up to him, capturing those perfect lips in a brutal kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Blaise reached for his wand, but not before he was asking for Draco's reassurance.

"Dray, are you completely sure you want to do this? We can stop now if you want. I promise I won't be mad." Blaise held his breath for Draco's answer.

"I already told you. I want this, I want _you_. I want to share myself with you in every way I can. I love you, Blaise. Always."

Blaise felt tears gathering behind his eyes at Draco's words, and if he hadn't already been in love with Draco…he sure as hell would be now.

"I love you too, Dray. Always."

Draco grinned at him, before leaning down to attach himself to Blaise's throat. Blaise barely managed to gasp out the protection spell before he was angling their bodies so that Draco was now beneath him. Blaise smiled wickedly at Draco, licking at his hardened organ before kissing his way down to Draco's entrance.

"Yours is the only arse I'll ever kiss. Remember that," Blaise told Draco, deadpan. Draco's burst of laughter was cut short when Blaise's tongue touched the puckered ring. He moaned low and long at the feelings being unleashed. Blaise's tongue worked wonders on him, and Draco's body felt as tight as a bowstring.

"Now, Blaise. I need you in me, _now_."

"As you wish, love."

Blaise moved up Draco's body, kissing him lightly as he prepared to enter the body beneath him for the first time. He pushed his length against Draco's tight opening, going slowly as Draco's body yielded to him. When he'd fully sheathed himself inside Draco, Blaise paused, looking down at Draco in concern.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you? Oh, gods…you're hurting, Dray. I'm pulling out."

"No! Just keep still for a minute. It feels fucking amazing, Blaise."

Blaise held himself up on strained arms, waiting for Draco to adjust to him. He felt Draco move experimentally beneath him, and the gasp that came out of his mouth had Blaise panicking all over again.

"Dray…it's hurting you. I don't want to hurt you," Blaise babbled.

"Mmm…you're not hurting me, love. If you pull out, I'll hex you something nasty," Draco grinned.

Blaise still wasn't convinced, but at Draco's urge, he began thrusting slowly, loving the tightness of Draco's body.

"Faster, _mon beau_," Draco gasped out. Blaise absolutely went crazy anytime Draco randomly spouted out something in French, and this time was no different. He pulled out slowly, only to ram back in, much to Draco's delight. Blaise gripped the hips beneath him, and sped up, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from the body beneath him. He felt a tug at his neck, and he brought his lips to Draco's giving himself up fully to the kiss. Draco's legs tightened around him, as he pushed his hips up to match Blaise's pace.

"So close, Dray," Blaise ground out.

"Let go, love. Come with me."

At Draco's words, Blaise increased his thrusts, the slapping of flesh loud in the room. He thrust one last time, bellowing out Draco's name as stars encompassed his vision. Dimly, he heard Draco do the same, before allowing himself to be taken away on the plateau of ecstasy.

---------------------------------------------

Draco smiled now, two years later, at the memory of his and Blaise's first time together. The morning after hadn't been awkward for either boy, and they fell into their relationship quite naturally. As much as he loved Blaise, he still felt as if a part of both of them was still missing. Neither had so much as looked at another in the two years they'd 'officially' been a couple, but they both acknowledged that there was someone else out there they needed to complete them.

"Thinking about our unseen lover again, Dray?"

Seventeen-year old Draco Malfoy smiled at his best friend, lover, boyfriend…everything, basically before answering.

"You read me so well, Blaise. I just wish I knew who it was. This yearning for someone other than you is disconcerting. I've wanted only you for as long as I've lived…I don't want someone to replace you."

"No one could do that," Blaise answered cockily. "But I understand what you mean. I'm afraid that this person…whoever she may be, may try and take us from one another."

"She?"

"Hm? Oh…I keep thinking it's a girl for some reason. A gut feeling, I guess."

"Not Pansy?"

"Gods, no! She's like a sister to us. I have no feelings toward her that aren't strictly platonic."

Draco smiled, relieved. He loved Pansy, but the thought of sleeping with her left a nasty feeling in his stomach.

"Let's go to dinner. All this thinking has made me famished."

Blaise smiled at his love, and held out his hand, still aroused at the spark that passed between their joined hands.

-------------------------------------------

Ginevra Weasley mentally scolded herself for staring at them…_again_. Sooner or later, someone would find out about her crush, obsession, whatever it was and not only would she be the laughing stock, but undoubtedly her brother would have a fit. She blew a strand of crimson hair out of her brown eyes and stabbed her fork in the carrot on her plate, unmercifully. She couldn't get either of the boys out her thoughts or dreams, and she hated herself for it. Gryffindors and Slytherins had a notorious history of hating each other, and she wasn't going to be the one that broke that unspoken rule.

Reserving herself to forget about the two beautiful Slytherins, she brought her thoughts over to her current Potions homework and ignored the small pang in her heart.

"Gin, you alright? You look a bit peaky."

Ginny forced herself to smile at her brother's concerned look.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just worried about that Potions homework Snape assigned. It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started on it."

"Gin, that's not like you at all," Hermione piped in. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny felt her heart warm at the concern from her brother and his girlfriend, though she still felt as if they viewed her as the 'younger sister' tag-a-long.

"Really, I'm fine, guys. I've just been under a lot of stress lately, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"If you want…I can help you with your Potions, Gin," Harry said, somewhat shyly.

Had he said this to her a year ago, Ginny would have been jumping on the inside with glee. But she'd come to the realization that what she felt for Harry didn't compare to what she felt when she found herself staring at…_them_. Instead, she smiled gently at Harry, and declined his offer.

"S'okay, Harry. I don't need any help on it. I just need to get off my lazy bum and actually do it!"

The Trio and Ginny laughed, before they resumed their earlier conversation. Ginny ignored the not so subtle glances Harry kept throwing her way and decided she really did need to start up on that Potions homework. She said her goodbyes, waved to Luna over at the Ravenclaw table, and made her way out of the Great Hall, her thoughts in a limbo. She kept her head down as she headed towards Gryffindor Tower, the crimson locks slightly obscuring her vision. She was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to see two sets of feet heading her way.

Ginny found herself running into a warm wall of a chest, and her eyes closed as she felt herself falling backwards, ready for the impact. A pair of strong, tanned arms caught her, and suddenly she was nose-deep in a warm chest.

"You should be more careful and watch where you're going, Weasley," a silky, familiar voice said.

Ginny felt her heart race and she cursed her pale skin as she felt the heat rush into her cheeks. The words came from behind her, so that meant the arms around her belonged to Blaise Zabini. Ginny gulped, and pushed herself away from the warm body, ignoring the tingling that was running amuck down her skin.

"Yes, well if _you'd_ been watching were you were going we wouldn't be in the situation at all, Malfoy," Ginny ground out. She forgot all about the stupid crush she had on both boys at the amused smirks that ghosted across their aristocratic features.

"So the little kitten has claws after all, Dray." Blaise murmured, walking over to said boy. Ginny watched them both, alarmed at the tingling between her legs when they joined hands.

"That she does. I wonder how sharp they can get, though."

Ginny was confused at the way things were going, and as a result she got even angrier.

"Just get the bloody hell out of my way, both of you!"

Twin laughter flew over her skin, and Ginny clenched her hands at how seductive it sounded. Against her will, her eyes traced over the forms of both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, noting the varying differences between them. Where Draco was light, Blaise was dark. Draco's pale hair, bound at his neck, reached a little past his shoulders, his stormy grey eyes were filled with amusement, undoubtedly at _her_, and his surprisingly plump lips were pulled back in a mixture of a smirk and a smile. He was tall, even more so than Harry, and his expensive robes did nothing to hide the lean muscled physique honed from years of Quidditch. Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes away from Draco to focus on Blaise. Unlike Draco, Blaise let his black hair hang free, and it too reached a little ways past his shoulders. His midnight blue eyes were always filled with mischief, and his permanently-bruised looking lips had the same smile inside a smirk. His physique was slightly bulkier than Draco's, having been a Chaser for so many years. He stood a few inches taller than Draco, more than likely the same height as Ron.

"You think she likes what she sees, Dray? Her eyes have gone all glossy, and her breathing looks a little erratic."

Blaise's amused voice broke Ginny out of whatever spell she'd been under, and she glared at the two Slytherins. And how in the bloody hell had they gotten so close to her?

"I know she likes what she sees, _mon beau_. But you little Gryffs never play with snakes," Draco said, reaching out to yank on a crimson curl.

Ginny swatted his hands away, still glaring at both of them. She was saved from having to say anything, as the angry voice of her brother broke the tense atmosphere.

"What the bloody fuck are you two doing near my sister?"

Ron Weasley rushed over to Ginny, Harry and Hermione in tow.

"Oh please, Weasley. Did you see us doing anything to your precious little sister?" Draco spat out, the teasing light in his eyes gone.

"Just stay away from her, both of you! Why don't you go fuck each other?"

"Why Weasley…I didn't know you thought of us that way," Blaise intoned. "If you wanted to join in on our fun, you could have just said so."

If it were possible, Ron's face grew even more red, his expression murderous. Before he could speak, however, Draco held up his hand, an innocent expression on his face.

"You know I'm allergic to tomatoes, love," Draco said, indicating Ron's face.

Ginny fought to urge to giggle at this exchange, biting her lip hard.

"Oh. Well, sorry Weasley. Guess you'll just have to settle on your dreams of us then. I can't have Draco getting sick."

At that, both Slytherins sauntered away, hands still entwined. Ginny watched them with hungry eyes and mentally slapped herself for doing so. She turned to look at her brother and his friends, noting that Ron still looked fit to kill.

"Gods, I _hate_ them!" Ron ground out, his hands clenched at his side. Ginny flinched at the unfamiliar tone in her brother's voice. No one had ever gotten to him as much as the two Slytherins did.

"Just forget about them, mate. They're gits. Everyone knows that."

"He's right, Ron. There's no need to get upset over Slytherins."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Gin, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron. I was actually handling it just fine before you came along, though."

"I know, firefly, I just get a little protective of you. Especially when it comes to those two."

Ginny's heart warmed, not only at Ron's concern, but as his use of a childhood nickname she thought he'd long forgotten. She pulled Ron into a hug, feeling like a little girl as the top of her head barely reached his shoulders. He hugged her back, before ruffling her hair affectionately. She glared at him before dissolving into laughter, the encounter with the Slytherins forgotten for the moment.

"We were going to go fly in the pitch for a bit. Want to come with, Gin?"

Ginny looked over at Harry, a little unnerved at the way he was looking at her.

_Just great_, she thought to herself. _**Now**__ he decides he likes me_. Ginny nearly laughed at the irony of it all.

"No thanks, Harry. I still have that Potions homework, remember?"

"Oh. Well, if you change your mind…" he left the sentence hanging.

Ginny nodded her head, before smiling and saying her farewells. As she turned the corner, her thoughts returned to the episode from earlier. She hadn't been expecting Draco to tug at her hair, and her hand still tingled from when she'd pushed it away from her.

_It's going to be a long bloody night,_ she thought, as she entered the Common room.

-----------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise were still laughing as they made their way into their room. It had changed drastically in the two years they'd been together. For one, the bedroom contained only one four-poster bed, large enough to sleep five people. It was adorned with silky black sheets, a green comforter covering it. Silk ties adorned the posters for whenever Draco and Blaise felt playful. All this was hidden behind a password-protected door that only their closest friends knew.

"Gods, did you see his face?" Blaise choked out, his eyes still alight with the memory. It had been fun, toying with the Weasley male.

"The tomato comment was genius, love. I don't think you'll ever top that one," Draco said, gleefully. "But enough about him. The girl Weasley…she's the one."

"What do you mean, 'the one'?"

"She's our missing link. I know it, Blaise. When I touched her, I felt the same spark that I feel with you. Surely you felt it when you stopped her from falling?"

"I did," Blaise mumbled, thoughtful. "I didn't think anything of it then, but now that you mention it, there's something about her that calls to me."

"She's beautiful."

Both Slytherins thought of the youngest Weasley with her pale skin, dusted lightly with freckles, long crimson hair that fell to her waist in waves, and the bright, intelligent brown eyes. She was on the shorter side, barely reaching up to their shoulders, and they mentally thanked the Gods that she wasn't all skin and bones. Her curves were plenty, the shabby robes she'd been wearing barely concealing them.

"That she is, Dray. But how do you expect her to fall for one of us, let alone two? She barely stands our presence."

"She's drawn to us. You saw the way she was eyeing us in the hall, but I've also caught her looking at us other times, when she wasn't aware that I saw her."

"Really?" Blaise asked, intrigued.

"Yes. She may not like us, but she'd drawn to us, and that's a start. All we have to do is get her to admit it to herself. I'm personally looking forward to it."

"I'll bet you are," Blaise said, his tone seductive. Already his vision was filled with the girl's crimson hair spilled out against the sheets, her body undulating with desire for both of them. He pictured Draco taking her from the front, while he slipped in the back. He heard himself moaning in anticipation, unconsciously making his way over to Draco.

"She's got you hot and bothered now that you're thinking of her, love?"

Blaise merely moaned, capturing Draco's lips in a needy kiss. They quickly divested of their clothes, falling onto the bed in a mass of flesh, Draco entering Blaise without much preparation. Blaise merely groaned, taking all of Draco in, his vision filled with the three of them together in this way.

"That's right, baby," Draco whispered in his ear. "Think of her lovely body between us, needy moans filling the air as we fill her to brink. Think of how she'll react when she sees us together, pleasuring herself while we perform for her."

Blaise couldn't take anymore, spilling himself between their bodies, burying his face in the hollow of Draco's neck with a moan. Draco followed a short while later, tightening his hold on Blaise. Their breaths came in short gasps afterward, the intense orgasm they'd just experience fresh on their minds.

"Bloody hell, if she can make us react that way by just thinking of her, I don't think I'll be able to survive the real thing," Blaise groaned. Draco merely laughed, rolling their bodies so that he faced his lover. He tenderly brushed a lock of dark hair of Blaise's face, smiling when he purred. He'd never get tired of the sound.

"I agree. It's always been powerful with you, but the thought of her…it's just,"

"Magical," Blaise finished. "Pretty ironic coming from two magical people, hm?"

Draco chuckled, "Yeah it is. But it's the truth."

The two Slytherins settled down, hugging each other close as the thoughts of a feisty red-head Weasley female invaded their dreams.

**-End Part One-**


	2. Part Two

Never In Your Wildest Dreams

By: babykelyse

A/N: Here's part two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot and my dirty thoughts on Blaise and Draco…which I am not willing to share ;)

**WARNING** – This little piece contains mature, adult situations, including **slash**! If that's not your cup of tea…leave now. But if you're a perv, like me, read on! Lol You've been warned.

Part Two

There was something weird going on in Hogwarts, Ginny thought to herself as she made her way to the library. In the few weeks since the encounter with herself and two infuriating Slytherins, she'd manage to run in them almost daily, no matter how she varied her route. She'd either come upon them separately or together, but the experience was never different. They'd exchange words, hers mainly in anger and theirs in sexual innuendo before one, or both of them would back her into a wall, whispering things that would make even the most experienced person blush.

_Of course, I'm not all that experienced, so the blushing is always going to come with those two_, Ginny thought to herself. She walked in the library, nodding at a few of her friends from different houses before settling herself in a far corner of the library. She'd just come from another infuriating encounter with Blaise Zabini, and her lips still tingled from the kiss he'd placed there. It had been completely unexpected, and he was gone before she could even react. Angrily, Ginny shook herself out of those thoughts and settled down for a long evening on Transfiguration.

Three hours later, Ginny stretched her cramped muscles, smiling down in satisfaction at her Transfiguration essay. There was no way Professor McGonagall would give her low marks on this one. She carefully rolled the parchment, tying a ribbon around it to keep it from crumpling in her bag. She glanced down at the wristwatch her father had given her a few years ago and cursed silently to herself. Curfew was in fifteen minutes. She left the library quickly, noting that it was nearly empty. The halls were barely lit from the moonlight outside, and Ginny reached in her bag to pull out her wand. Or, she would have if her wand had been there.

"What? Where is that bloody thing?" Ginny muttered to herself, rooting through the bag, hoping that it had just slipped to the bottom. She cried out in frustration when she didn't find it, and mentally went over the last places she'd been. She rushed back to the library, and was disappointed when she didn't find it there. That meant only one thing…she left it in the dungeons.

Ginny really didn't want to go down there, but she didn't want to leave her wand in the dungeons overnight for fear that it wouldn't be there in the morning. Resignedly, she made her down to the Potions classroom, feeling along the wall when the light was suddenly cut off. She was relieved to find that the classroom was still open, and quickly made her way in and out, her wand clasped protectively in her hands. With a quick _Lumos!_, Ginny her way back through the halls, but what appeared before her had her heartbeat stopping, then quickening in a mad rush.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were currently in a battle of whose tongue would dominate, their bodies pressed closely together. Ginny swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she took them both in. A flutter grew low in her belly, and she felt herself grow moist. Heat flamed in her cheeks, but she was unable to look away. They broke apart when her wand clattered to the floor, and suddenly she was facing the two boys who had been making her life crazy.

"I, uh…sorry," Ginny stumbled out. "I just came down here to find my wand, and, um, then you two just came out of nowhere, and…I'm really sorry. I'll just go."

Ginny made to move past them, and squeaked when Draco's hand reached out and pulled her against him. Her chest heaved at the sight of him, aroused and flushed, and she opened her mouth to speak. Her words were halted when a pale finger brushed against her lips, and she squeaked again when another body pushed against her from behind.

"Did you like what you saw, little one?" Draco purred, his eyes heavy with desire.

"N-no!"

"I think you're lying," Blaise murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck.

"I'm n-not lying! Get away from me, both of you!"

They laughed darkly at her, and Ginny was sure that she was going to melt in a puddle at any moment. Blaise's hands were now massaging her waist most sinfully, while Draco had leaned down to look her fully in the eyes.

"It's okay if you liked what you saw, little one. In fact…I'm willing to bet that you want to join us, don't you?"

His tongue darted out to lick at her lips, and Ginny whimpered, unconsciously straining to get closer.

"I think you got your answer, Dray," Blaise laughed, nipping lightly at her neck. How he wanted to mark her as he did Draco. That would come later, he promised himself.

Ginny was caught in a limbo. If she were being honest with herself, the fact that she was between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini was extremely exciting for her. That they were paying attention to _her_ of all people should have flattered her, but her suspicions outweighed everything in her over-stimulated mind.

"Why are you messing with my head like this?" She demanded, finding the strength to push away from the two bodies. "A year ago you both hated me! Why are suddenly so interested in me now?"

Both Draco and Blaise knew they should probably tread lightly, but they were nothing but honest, not only with themselves, but with others as well.

"We never hated you, little one," Draco said, his expression serious. "You were just Weasley's little sister to be honest."

Blaise hastened to explain further at her crestfallen expression. Later, he'd wonder why he didn't like that expression on her face, but for now he'd just let it be.

"He didn't mean it like that, _soleil_. It's just that you always hid behind your brother, never daring to be yourself. But then, you started hanging out with other people besides your brother and his friends, and you were the only one to give back to us as good as we gave. You intrigued us."

"So, because I didn't allow you to treat me like garbage, you suddenly decided you were interested in me?"

"No," Draco explained. "In truth, we only just started seeing you in a different light a few weeks ago. Something about you calls to us, and quite suddenly we just couldn't get you out of our thoughts."

"Draco and I have been lovers for quite some time, so the fact that another interested us was quite…unnerving. We didn't even realize it was you until that day outside of the Great Hall."

"I think about you both all the time," Ginny blurted out, instantly mortified.

"Do you?" They both asked, intrigued.

Ginny found herself nodding against her will, and she kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke.

"I've watched you both ever since my first year. _Yes_, I'm aware that I had a crush on Harry as well," she stressed out, noticing their questioning gazes. "But for some reason, I just couldn't stop staring at either of you when you walked in."

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, surprised at how calm she was.

"Then, in my fourth year, you both suddenly became _closer_, and you both were just so beautiful together…I, _fuck_! Look, the thought of you turned me on like nothing else has, okay? It scares the hell out of me how much I think about you both."

"We think about you too, _ma soleil_," Blaise said, moving closer to the girl. He tipped her face up, looking her squarely in the eyes. "We aren't playing games with you. Something in you calls to us, and if you'd be honest with yourself, you'd realize that we call to you as well."

"This isn't something we planned, little one. It just happened, and I feel that if I go one more day without being able to have you, I'll explode." This came from Draco, who silently moved beside Blaise. Ginny searched both of their eyes, expecting them both to begin laughing and other Slytherins to come pouring out of the shadows.

"There's no one else out here, but us, little one," Draco instantly caught onto her thoughts. "We may be Slytherins, but we wouldn't be that callous…especially towards you." He brushed a lock of crimson hair away from the face that had become a regular in his dreams. He looked over to Blaise and saw that he was just as enamored of the girl.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" She whispered, still unsure.

"We could ignore it, go on living our lives as if this conversation never happened," Blaise started. Ginny quickly shook her head, completely sure that she could no longer ignore her feelings for the two Slytherins.

"Or we could act on our feelings, to hell with everyone else," Draco finished. "It's up to you, little one."

What did she want? Ginny knew she could never go back to how she was with the two Slytherins. Too much had been said, and she _did_ feel a calling towards them unlike anything she'd ever felt. But was she willing to risk angering her family at her choice? Was she willing to give up everything for them? She wasn't even sure their feelings were as deep as hers.

"Stop thinking so much, _ma soleil_," Blaise said. "Just let whatever happens, happen."

"Okay."

"Okay…what?" Draco asked.

"I'm willing to explore whatever this is between us, but only if we keep quiet about it. We both know how our families would react, and I don't think any of us want to deal with that."

"Of course," they both answered. Inside, however, they were crushed that she didn't want to be public with them. They'd change that soon, undoubtedly. But for now, they'd take whatever they could get from their beautiful red-head.

Ginny nodded, now at a loss of what to do. "So…what now?"

Instead of an answer, Ginny was literally swept off her feet, and she squeaked for the third time that night. Blaise's lips descended towards hers, and she strained up to reach him. She buried her hands in the soft tresses she'd dreamed of for so long, and let herself be swept away. She was extremely aware of Draco behind her, his lips tracing a cool path down her neck, nipping lightly at the skin. Blaise's tongue brushed up against hers, and she responded in kind. No kiss had ever affected her this way. She felt as if she were on fire, ready to burst into flames at any given moment.

She moaned as a hand cupped her arse, instinctively pushing against Blaise. She felt his erection brush against her stomach, and she froze, remembering something very important.

"Wait…stop," she managed to gasp out. Her request was met with twin groans, and she would have smiled had the situation not been serious.

"Were we going to fast, little one?"

Ginny's heart expanded at Draco's question and she shyly shook her head.

"It's just…I've never done this before."

"Gin, it's not uncommon for wizards to have more than one lover at a time," Blaise said, his face filled with amusement.

"That's not what I meant. I've never done…_anything_ like this before."

"You're a virgin?" They both asked, incredulous.

"Well you don't have to sound so bloody surprised about it!" Ginny ground out, insulted. Did they think she was some kind of slut?

"We didn't mean it that way, truly," Draco spoke quickly. "But you're _sixteen_. Most girls have already…well you get my drift."

"Well I haven't," Ginny responded smartly, looking away from them.

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Draco was surprised out how easily he apologized to this girl. Malfoys never apologized.

"We're just jaded, _soleil_. We're unused to girls outside of our own House. It's a good thing that you waited, your first time should be something sacred. Ours was."

Blaise looked over at Draco fondly, remembering every detail of their first time together.

"Will mine be with you?"

The timid question broke both boys out of their memories, looking at the younger girl.

"Only if you want your first time to be with us, little one. We don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

"I _do_ want this. But what if I don't measure up?"

"Trust me, _soleil_, if your kisses are anything to go by…you'll more than measure up," Blaise said, pulling her into his arms. "Let's go, shall we?"

At her nod, Blaise captured one hand, Draco the other and they made their way towards Draco's and Blaise's bedroom, anticipation heavy in the air.

---------------------------------------

Ginny's first thoughts upon entering her new lover's room, was when she'd get to use those ties on the bed posts. Immediately she blushed, having never had any of these kinds of thoughts before.

"Draco blushed the first time we used those ties," Blaise murmured against her neck.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I do," was the only response she got, before her lips were captured once more. Draco's kiss was different from Blaise's, but no less intense. She instantly forgot about her semi-conversation with Blaise, and focused solely on the sensations Draco was creating within her. She felt Blaise come up behind her, kissing and sucking at the exposed flesh of her neck. She gasped at the small bite he gave, which allowed Draco's tongue to enter.

Blaise smiled against the pale skin, instantly knowing that Ginny enjoyed the little love-bite. He kept at it, until a small reminder was left to show that she belonged to himself and Draco. He cupped her pert breasts from behind, toying with the hardened nipples that poked against her school shirt. He stopped himself from ripping the shirt, remembering that she'd have to be back in Gryffindor Tower in the morning. Instead, he quickly loosened the buttons, hastily pulling the shirt off to reveal creamy skin, with only a few freckles here and there.

While Blaise was exploring, Draco was basking in the sensations the girl he was kissing caused in him. His hardened member strained to break free of the confinement, and he could hardly wait to be buried inside Ginny. She brought feelings out of him only Blaise had been able to do. He nibbled at the now swollen lips, his hands cupping her arse.

"Oh Gods, you two are really good at this," she gasped out, her head thrown against Blaise's shoulder.

"We've had a lot of practice," Draco quipped, eyeing the mark Blaise had bestowed upon her with pleasure. He quickly went to work on the other side of her neck, kissing and nipping until she had his mark on her as well.

"It's no fair that you both get to mark me, and I don't get to mark you," Ginny moaned.

"Who said you couldn't?"

Ginny grinned, and instantly went to work on Draco. She loved the sounds that came from his mouth at her doing, and she could hardly wait until she got them both into bed. She nipped lightly at the pale neck, leaving a small red mark, before turning to do the same to Blaise.

"Now you're both mine," she said, a smile in her eyes.

"Yes. And you are ours," they both responded, their faces serious. Ginny shivered at the possessiveness in their tone, knowing that they only spoke the truth. She somehow knew that when she gave herself up to them, she'd never be able to look _or_ touch anyone else in the same way.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Blaise pulled her against him, kissing her lightly before pulling her over to the bed. The black sheets were cool against her skin, and she stared at the two boys in front of her. They were both so painfully beautiful, and Ginny felt damned lucky they wanted her. She beckoned them closer with one finger, and laughed aloud when they pounced on her at the same time.

"You're both overdressed. Clothes off. Now."

Draco and Blaise growled at the dominant tone in Ginny's voice, their lengths hardening even more. The quickly threw off shirts, trousers, and in Draco's case, underwear. Ginny licked her lips at the display of flesh before her, tracing down the hard chests and stomachs. When her eyes reached their swollen lengths, she looked away, a blush ghosting over her features.

"There's no need to look away, little one. We like it when you look."

Ginny laughed, meeting amused grey and midnight blue eyes.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"We haven't even begun, _soleil_," Blaise promised, his tone seductive. "But for now, we'll just skip the teasing and go straight to the pleasure."

All traces of humor were instantly gone as Blaise took a hardened nipple in his mouth. Ginny moaned, rubbing her legs together to take care of the ache at her center.

"I believe that's _my_ job," Draco said, reaching for her skirt. He flung it off quickly, her underwear even quicker, and began trailing kisses down her stomach.

Ginny threw her head back at the twin sensations, and gasped when Draco's tongue touched her, _there_.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Kissing you," came the reply. Ginny moaned as Draco's tongue worked magic on her, her legs falling open in a wanton gesture. It was all too much for Ginny, and before she knew it, she was screaming out both their names as the world suddenly went bright, her climax rushing through her in a savage force.

Slowly, she came down from her high, and she reached up lazily to caress both Draco's and Blaise's faces.

"Wow," was all she managed to get out. They grinned, understanding the meaning behind that one word.

"That isn't even the beginning, little one," Draco promised, trailing kisses up her body. She kissed him lightly, not repulsed in the slightest at the taste on his lips. She turned to bestow the same kiss on Blaise, smiling at both of them.

"But what about you? Don't you want me to.." Ginny trailed off, her nod indicating what she referred to.

"Another time, little one. Tonight is all about you."

Draco smiled down at her, before reaching over to kiss Blaise, running his tongue over the bruised-looking lips. Ginny felt a thrill go through her at watching them both, and she vowed to herself that she'd watch them both go at while she watched. Blaise kissed Draco lightly on his lips once more, before moving behind Ginny, smiling as Draco's eyes darkened. He still remembered their conversation from weeks earlier about this particular position.

Draco ran kisses down Ginny's face, capturing her lips in an almost brutal kiss, while he reached for his wand. He muttered a protection spell, before positioning himself at her entrance, his eyes focused solely on her.

"This might hurt a bit, little one. I'll go slow."

Ginny nodded, attempting to relax her tense body. Draco pushed in slowly, already going out of his mind at the moist, tight heat of Ginny's body. At her gasp, he stopped, thinking he'd hurt her.

"No, don't stop," she gasped out. "It feels so good."

Draco clenched his teeth, pushing into to her more, until he came across a thin barrier.

"Just go fast, okay?" Ginny said, her eyes clenched shut. Draco did as she wished, pushing into her fully, hating the tears that rolled down Ginny's cheeks. She opened her eyes to smile at him, silently reassuring him that she was okay. He stilled himself above her, waiting until her body adjusted to the intruder.

"She feels good, doesn't she, love?" Blaise's tone was ripe with his arousal at seeing Draco and Ginny together.

"She feels amazing," Draco ground out, straining to pound away.

"You don't feel so bad yourself," Ginny joined in, her eyes filled arousal. She pushed herself up, loving the way Draco groaned, before she turned back to look at Blaise.

"What are you waiting for, Blaise?"

Blaise grinned and maneuvered himself behind Ginny, entering her slowly. Ginny gasped at being so full, and moved her hips, moaning at the sensation. Draco pushed against her thrusts, while Blaise pushed towards her. Slowly, they formed a rhythm between them, gasps and moans filling the room.

"Mmm, faster, both of you!"

"Your wish is our command," they spoke together, speeding their thrusts.

Ginny was lost in a whirlpool, one hand grasping Draco's, and the other Blaise's. She pushed against the two bodies almost violently, her eyes rolling back as she reached her peak, her lover's names forced from her lips. She heard them in the background, responding similarly as they found themselves riding out the waves of their simultaneous climax, and she smiled as she let it take her away.

-------------------------------------

Ginny smiled as she caught two gazes from across the room. It had been six months since their first encounter, and she found herself falling for the two Slytherins more and more each day. After their first time together, Ginny had avoided them both, not wanting to face the rejection she was so sure was coming. They stopped that immediately after two days of not answering their owls, and cornered her in the library. After she'd explained her feelings to them, they reassured her that they had no intention of letting her go, and they proved it to her by carting her off to their room and thoroughly ravishing her.

Ginny blushed at the memory, and she felt twin laughter run through her head. Ginny was still getting used to being able to feel Blaise's and Draco's emotions, but she enjoyed it, nonetheless. She sent a small smile over at them, before turning to her brother and his friends. They still didn't know about her lovers, and she didn't plan on telling them anytime soon. It had been rough the first time, trying to explain why she hadn't been in her room the night she'd first slept with Draco and Blaise, but she'd managed to convince them that she'd fallen asleep in the library, even getting Luna to vouch for her.

The next few times hadn't been so easy, and she'd almost gotten caught with Blaise when they decided to have a nice songfest between classes. She felt horrible about keeping Blaise and Draco a secret, but she didn't want her family to turn against her. She couldn't do that, when she didn't even know if Blaise and Draco felt the same about her. So she decided she wouldn't risk it, and instead take whatever they had to offer and give the same in return. It had worked well these past six months, but Ginny could feel that Draco's and Blaise's patience was wearing thin.

She couldn't imagine her life without them, and the very thought sent a pang through her chest. A wave of concern washed over her, and she glanced surreptitiously at the Slytherin table. Two heads jerked slightly at the door, and Ginny nodded, mouthing '_five minutes_'. A ghost of a smile flirted across both their lips, and they left out of the Great Hall, Ginny already missing them. Five minutes seemed to drag on forever, and Ginny nearly rushed out once they were up.

"I have some more Transfiguration that needs to be finished," she explained to her brother and his friends. "I'll see you guys later in the Common Room, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny rushed out, making the familiar path towards her lover's room. A pair of hands pulled her towards an empty classroom, and Ginny nearly screamed, before she caught herself. Two smirks were sent her way as she glared. She didn't hold it long, before she smiled and rushed into their embrace. She could never get enough of being with Draco and Blaise. Every moment spent with them was sheer bliss.

"We're happy to see you too," Blaise laughed, running his fingers down Ginny's face. He found himself falling in love with her more and more every day, and it killed him that he couldn't show it to her wherever he wanted. Draco felt the same, catching Blaise's gaze. But it was what Ginny wanted, and they would do anything for her.

"Come on little one," Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, breaking out his thoughts. "We have a surprise for you."

"A good one, I hope," Ginny responded, eyeing them both. They merely laughed, shaking their heads at how quickly she'd broken out of her shell with them. They reached the familiar stone wall, and Blaise quickly said the password. They entered into the common room several of the Slytherins nodding at the three. Ginny was still surprised at how easily most of the Slytherins had accepted her, though they were initially distrustful. She'd won them over, however, and found that many of them were some of the most loyal friends she'd ever met.

Finally, the three reached their room, and Ginny lay on the bed, loving the feel of the cool sheets beneath her cheeks.

"Sleepy, _soleil_?"

"Mhm," Ginny answered. "It's been a long bloody day."

"Want a massage? I've been told I have magical hands," Draco said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I **know** you have magical hands," Ginny laughed. "But a massage would be nice."

Ginny barely managed to stop from moaning aloud as strong fingers began kneading the tense muscles in her back. She stopped thinking, and just let herself float, closing her eyes in relief. Draco smiled down at her tenderly, realizing that she'd fallen asleep. He placed her gently under the covers brushing her hair out of her face.

"How did it get to this, Blaise? Six months ago I was perfectly happy with you, but now…I can't see myself with you or Gin."

Blaise came behind Draco, nuzzling into his love's neck. He felt the same way.

"She managed to steal our hearts without even trying," he murmured, staring at the slumbering girl. "It kills me that we can't even acknowledge her in public, though. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"I don't either, Blaise. And with the war coming up soon…I can't go through it not knowing whether or not she's okay. I have half a mind to just sweep us all away to France and disappear."

"We could do that," Blaise said, not against the idea, "but she'd resent us for it later. You know how much her family means to her. We can't take that away from her."

"I know," Draco sighed. "I only want what's best for her."

"I do too. Do you think she'll like the surprise we have for her?"

Draco glanced behind him, taking in the features of his lover and best friend. He pulled the taller boy against him, running his fingers through the long, dark hair in a comforting manner. Blaise had been on edge sense they'd begun forging their surprise, unsure if Ginny would accept it.

"She'll love it, Blaise." Draco kissed Blaise lightly on the mouth, skimming his hands down his back. The two embraced for what seemed like hours before a not so discreet cough had them looking towards the bed.

"I always wondered when I'd be able to watch you two go at it," Ginny laughed, her eyes filled with mirth. "I guess I'll be getting my fantasy early."

"Shut it, you," Blaise laughed, reaching down to kiss her briefly. "Had a good nap?"

"Mm, yes. I guess I needed it more than I realized."

"Good," Draco said. "Because we have something we want to give you."

"A strip show?"

The two laughed at Ginny's antics, happy that she was now comfortable enough to banter with them about basically everything.

"Later, _ma soleil_," Blaise promised, a lascivious leer on his face. "But for now, we wanted to give you this."

Ginny gasped at the black velvet box, looking from Blaise's face to Draco's. To an outsider, their expression held that of nonchalance, but to her, their eyes betrayed their outer calm. Both gazes held uncertainty, something unfamiliar coming from them both. She reached out with trembling hands, and gasped when she flipped the box open. Nestled in the ivory satin sat a platinum ring, a silver stone set in the center. Tears gathered at the back of Ginny's eyes, and she looked at both of them questioningly.

"I know you noticed Draco and my ring…the one we wear always. We never told you the story behind it, because we were unsure of whether or not you'd ever the feel the same for us as we feel for you." Blaise began.

"We made these rings for each other last year, when we were sure that we'd be together forever. The magic that runs through them is ancient, not known by many witches or wizards," Draco continued. "It takes a seasoned witch or wizard to even complete the elements required of the spell, but since our fathers have had us practicing magic since we were basically babies, the spell came easy to us."

"It's a bond ring," Blaise explained, noticing Ginny's confused look. "Only those whom we are bonded to can see the ring, all others seeing only flesh. That's the main reason why the spell is so complicated. The stone contains elements of each of our spirits, forged to create the swirling effect you see."

Ginny _had_ noticed the swirls, each in three different colors, crimson, platinum, and black.

"We weren't sure if you'd except this gift from us, but we decided to make it anyway, in the case that you might. While you were sleeping a few weeks ago, we pulled a bit of your essence out, but not enough to harm you. We've been working on this ring since then, and we finally completed it a day ago."

"It's beautiful," Ginny murmured, fascinated at how much work they'd gone through for her. "But why me? You could have anyone you wanted, girl _or_ boy, and you chose me."

Draco and Blaise glanced at one another, before sitting on either side of her. They grasped her hands in theirs, looking her fully in the eyes.

"We love you, Ginevra," Draco said quietly. "It was something totally unexpected, but it happened all the same. I can't imagine my life without your or Blaise at my side, and I…we hope that you feel the same for us."

"You complete us, _ma soleil_, in a way no one else can. We belong to you, if you'll have us. We promise that we'll do everything in our power never to hurt you, and no one apart from us will ever attempt to hurt you."

At the end of both their speeches, tears were running down Ginny's cheeks. Both boys looked at each other, at a loss at this display. They had hoped things would turn out differently. They turned their gazes back to Ginny as she began speaking.

"All my life, I felt as if a part of me were missing. It wasn't until I saw the two of you that I realized exactly what I'd been missing. And then…you both entered my life, and I felt like everything was too good to be true. But as the days went by, you both showed me so much of yourselves, and I felt privileged that you would share parts of your life with me. We've been together such a short time, but I feel like we've known each other forever, and…I know I'm going on and on, but I need you both to realize how I feel."

They both nodded at her, their hearts racing in what they hoped would be an acceptance of the ring, and of the bond they wanted to form with her.

"I've never felt for anyone what I feel for both of you. Draco, Blaise…I spent half my life thinking I hated you and you hated me, but when you confronted me in the hallway that night…all I could think about was how _right_ it felt being with the both of you. It scared me at first, being able to fall into a relationship so easily with you."

"It scared us too, little one. Until you, Blaise was the only person I let into my life, the only person I thought I'd be in love with. But then you came along, and you stole my heart, and I love you for it."

"I feel the same, _ma soleil_. Draco was my first and only until you came, and like him, you stole my heart from right under me. I think we're all scared of how close we've gotten in these last few months, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. And I don't regret either of you."

"I don't regret either of you, as well," Ginny choked out, overcome with emotion. "I love you both so much, and I was so scared you didn't feel the same."

"You have our love for as long as we can give it," they both said, reaching to brush away her tears.

"So does this mean you accept our gift? The bond we want to share with you?"

Ginny laughed, realizing that she'd neither accepted or rejected the gift.

"Yes, yes! I want this bond…I want both of you. I love you."

"We love you, Gin," they both said, and smiled at her. She reached out both arms, and the three embraced, basking in the feelings of finally having everything out, no more secrets between them. Blaise took the ring out of the box, and carefully slipped the ring on her right hand. Ginny shivered at the ancient magic that raced up her arms, and she looked to her lovers, questioningly.

"The magic only works when the person truly wants the bond," Draco explained, happy that she felt it.

"When we're ready, we'll perform a ceremony that truly bonds us together in mind, spirit, body, and everything else. But for now, our thoughts and emotions will connect us with each other."

"Draco, Blaise…I love you both so much. Thank you."

"We love you too, Gin."

Had either Blaise or Draco known just how long they would have to wait to truly bond themselves to Ginny, they may have performed the ceremony earlier. But for now, the three teens basked in the glow of their love, happy to be with one another, unknowing of the future, and the heartache it held, but optimistic about their future, nonetheless.

**-End**-

A/N: Holy shit, guys. I spent nearly **12** hours writing this damn thing! I really hope you appreciate it! Lol This story pretty much demanded to be written, so I put off everything save for bathroom and food breaks to write it. It's much, much longer than I intended it to be (**29 pages!!**) and I'm damn proud of it! Hopefully the slash wasn't too horribly written…it's my first time trying it out, and I think I did a pretty good job. And yes…I really got carried away with Draco and Blaise, writing almost 10 pages on their first encounter alone lol. But anyhow, I think I did a really good job…I'm proud of this little smutty romantic piece ;) I hope was as good, if not better than _Love's Swift Bonds. _It's certainly longer than it! So, you know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


End file.
